


The Future of Ladybug And Cat Noir

by HalRose



Series: Miraculous: Secrets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Secrets, i dont know what to tag this, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: It’s been told that if Ladybug and Cat Noir reveal their secrets to one another, their powers will be taken away.  But what if they didn’t lose their powers?





	The Future of Ladybug And Cat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to figure out who would take the place of Adrien or Marinette if they lost their powers, butt couldn't think of anybody so this happened instead

Adrien

Plagg and I had known for a while now that Ladybug was Marinette and Plagg realised that he knew that Tikki was the Kwami helping her.  
We’d been living quite a busy life, saving Paris day in and day out and we were getting older, wiser…  
But we’d forgotten that if we ever revealed to each other who we were, we had to give up our powers.

We were going to tell Master Fu about the fact that we knew, because Marinette felt bad, but Paris needed us and we couldn’t tell him because something happened and he could no longer remember us and Marinette became Guardian of the Miraculous.

Hawk Moth had grown tired of playing this game of trying to get our miraculous and had passed on the persona to someone else.  
Marinette had told me she wanted to stay the Guardian of the Miraculous, but she didn’t want to be Ladybug anymore; whilst she loved being Ladybug, she wanted to be a fashion designer and she had many opportunities and dream jobs come and go and she wanted to live a normal life, which is fair.  
So, she was looking for somebody that could fit that role for her.

We’d been doing it for years, this job and I... I thought that if Marinette didn’t want to be a superhero anymore, then I should give it up too. We were a team. I didn’t exactly know what I wanted to do in life, I could be a fashion model… I could…  
I could help Marinette with her dream.  
She’d done so much for us, for all of Paris.  
I thought maybe with the influence and money I had; I could use it to help her dream come true… but I knew she wouldn’t accept help. She wanted her hard work to pay off and earn it that way.

“Marinette…” I talk after visiting her home and she brings me to her room. “You know we have to pay the price for revealing our secret. But do you have any idea of anyone to pass the Ladybug persona onto?”

“No.” she shakes her head “I’ve been thinking about it and I just… it’s a big responsibility. I feel like I’m making a mistake.”

“If you want to move on, you can move on. It’s your choice and you’ve made it, I’m sure Master Fu would be proud of you, after all you’ve told me about him, I’m sure of it.”

“I was thinking Alya, but Alya is so busy with the Lady blog and other commitments and… I don’t know. I honestly don’t know Adrien. Maybe I can still be Ladybug and you can still be Cat Noir. The team needs me… but I want to follow my dreams.”

Marinette looks like she’s going to cry and I ask if she wants a hug.

“You can still follow your dreams and be the amazing Ladybug you always have been, Marinette. You’re amazing and we’re a team. I’ll still be Cat Noir; you’ll still be Ladybug and nobody needs to know about our secret. It’ll be our little secret. You are the Guardian of the Miraculous, so you get to decide. It’s all on you, you decide what you want to do.”

Marinette wipes her face with a tissue and looks at me with a smile.

“You’re right, Adrien. I can still be Ladybug while achieving my dreams. Like you have been.”

“My dream is to see you happy in whatever you do, Marinette.” I tell her honestly

She takes my hand and I pull her close. 

We’ll be okay. We’ll still be a team; we’ll live our normal lives as well as living our superhero ones.  
Paris needed us, and Ladybug needing Cat Noir.

Marinette makes her choice to stay as Ladybug and I choose to stay as Cat Noir. Our secret that we know each other’s secret will be our own secret and we’ll look out for the citizens of Paris.  
Our team needed us and we needed them.  
The future of Ladybug and Cat Noir were safely in our hands.


End file.
